Witches
by vamplover1329
Summary: My name is Amajia Molarijik. I left Egypt to start a new life, away from the isolation. My brothers and sisters, the first witches, locked me in a pyramid for 1,000 years.
1. Chapter 1:Witches

_ My name is Amajia Molarijik. I left Egypt to start a new life, away from the isolation. My brothers and sisters, the first witches, locked me in a pyramid for 1,000 years. Thinking it was a matter of time before I betrayed them, they locked me away, and after the 1,000 years, I was awakened by Mikael Mickelson. The First vampire, and by killing him, I saw everything that happened while I was gone to the family I had grown to love when they were human. I am a witch, and this is my new story. After leaving Egypt undetected by my brothers and sisters, I went to Russia, Italy, France, and everywhere else in the world, to see what I missed. After doing that for a couple years, I went back to Russia, since it was my favorite, and also learned how to talk in a Russian accent. _ I am now in Mystic Falls Virginia, and I got a job as a languages teacher. After seeing what Mikael was trying to do, I decided to pay Niklaus a little visit and see if what Mikael thinks about his son is true. I could also use a break from witches a while. Now sitting at the desk in front of the classroom, I looked up to see who was here. Everybody was dumbstruck; I suppose it was from my features. I had dark tan colored skin with almost black eyes, and completely black hair. Standing up, I put my black trimmed white floor length dress on display. It was a white dress with black straps, two black lines down the side, and a thick black line under the breasts. "Hello class," I said in a strong Russian accent, standing in the front of the room in my short 5'5 frame, "my name is Aysa Volkov. I will be your new languages teacher." I said smiling. "Does anyone have any questions about me or what I will be teaching? I hear this is a first course this year?" A girl with straight brown hair raised her hand, "Yes Elena?" The doppelganger smiled, "What languages do you know?" "That is a very long list." I said laughing, as well as the others, "I know, Russian, Arabic, Italian, French, Spanish, and many more. But I would have to say my native language is my favorite to speak. Does anyone know another language besides English?" The only one who raised their hand was Stefan Salvatore, "Ah, il signor Salvatore. Avete fratelli o sorelle?" (Ah, Mr. Salvatore. Do you doppelganger have any siblings?) "Sì, lo faccio. Ho un fratello maggiore," he said, surprising everyone, including his little girlfriend. **(Yes i do. I have a big brother.)** "Well Mr. Salvatore," I said smiling, "I would love to meet him sometime." The bell then rang for time to leave class.


	2. Chapter 2:Witches

Later after school was over, I now sit in the Mystic Grill drinking bourbon while watching as Mr. Salvatore and Ms. Gilbert come in with some other kids from my classes. Getting up I quietly, my feet barley touching the floor, I walk over to stand in front of them while they fail to notice me and continue talking.

"Ciao, Stefan," I said startling them, smiling as the vampires look at me with shock. **(Hello, Stefan)**

"Who are you?" a black haired blue eyed vampire asked rather rudely.

"Well Hun, is that anyway to treat a lady?" I asked smirking.

"Please excuse my brother," Stefan said smiling.

"Yes, just ignore him," Elena said also smiling, "these are our friends. Alaric," a human vampire hunter with a death ring, "Caroline," a blond vampire, "Tyler," a werewolf, "Matt," a human, "Damon," Stefan's vampire brother, "and Bonnie. Guys, this is Ms. Volkov, Stefan and I's language teacher," A damn witch with Emily Bennett's necklace to open the tomb.

"Hello," I said, "please call me Aysa, Ms. Volkov makes me feel old." Saying that, I sat down in the chair next to Bonnie and across from Damon.

They laughed but stopped when Damon started to talk, "Well, I'd like to get to know you better, how about you come to my place and we can get to know each other better?" he said in his 'charming' voice and trying to compel me.

"Aysa just ignore him, I'm-" Stefan tried to say before I cut him off.

"It's ok Stefan," I said staring at Damon, I drank the rest of my bourbon without wincing, and looked him in the eyes, "Your train of thought is very inappropriate Damon. You best respect your elders," I said in a calming voice.

"So Aysa," Alaric said, trying to calm the tension, and obviously not affected by Damon, "where did you move from?"

Looking into his eyes, I could see that they were not of his own, and that someone else was in his body.

"Well _Alaric,_" I said stressing the name Alaric, "I came from Egypt."

Surprise was clear on his face, "I have heard Egypt is quiet beautiful."

I smiled fondly at him, "Yes it is quiet lovely, especially in the early months of the year," I said smiling sadly.

"You sound like you miss it," he said as a statement rather than a question.

"Yes, I do," I said quietly, getting up, "I must take my leave. I will see you all in class." I told my students, and walked away.

Later that night, I destroyed the necklace I stole off the Bennett Witch's neck, and pondered over who was in Alaric's body. I came to the conclusion that Niklaus was in his body, from what I can tell, he is not the all fearing hybrid everyone believes him to be.


	3. Chapter 3: Witches

A few weeks passed and things between Klaus and the 'gang' have been escalating. I am also pretending to be Elena, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler and Caroline's friend. I also got to know Stefan more, he is the only one I can stand being around, things between Damon and I have been tense. We hate each other's guts and he doesn't trust me, he needs to learn to tryst people more. Unknown to them, I have been watching them in my baby fluffy white wolf form that looks like a baby husky. But to any supernatural creature, they could tell I was a wolf by just looking at me.

Tonight Niklaus is got put back into his own body. Alaric is now is the Salvatore boarding house getting attacked by Jenna, Elena's Aunt, with a cross-bow. After they went into the living-room, I scratched on the door with my little baby claws. Elena hearing opened the door and looked down when I whined.

"Aw!" she said, picking me up, "such a cute little thing," when she said that I licked her face, barking a cute little bark. "Hey guys look at the cute little thing I found on the door step."

Walking into the living room, everybody looked up at her entrance.

"Elena!" Stefan cried, slowly getting up along with Damon, "put the dog down slowly."  
"But Stefan!" Elena said, "It's just a little puppy. What harm can she do?" I started to lick her face and bark.

"That's a werewolf Elena," Damon said getting closer.

I growled at him, warning him to stay back. Jumping out of Elena's arms I ran through the still open door towards my apartment.

Tonight is the 80s dance at the high-school, and Klaus is planning to try and kill Bonnie by making her over use her power, but no one knows he can't be killed. Looking around the gym, I saw Niklaus compel a human girl to make a dedication to Elena. I also saw Bonnie trying to get to Elena, probably hearing what Klaus did. Looking at Klaus, who I saw looking at me confused, smirking at him, I walked easily towards Elena through the crowd, having it part for me.

"Hello everyone," the girl said into the microphone, "I would like to dedicate this song to Elena from Klaus." Then Amberlin's song 'Enjoy the Silence' came on the speakers.

The Bonnie seeing Klaus walking out of the gym, made her way towards him, with the group following her and me them. Leading Bonnie into the cafeteria, I stood outside and listened to her and Klaus's conversation, while Elena, Caroline, Stefan, and Damon try to beat down the door.

"What do you want Klaus?" Bonnie questioned, breaking his bones.

"The doppelganger of course," he said, "I thought with someone as po- Argh!" he screamed again as she broke his bones more and more.

Bonnie kept trying to kill him as he laughed. "You cant kill me Luv. I'm immortal!"

After that Elena screamed as Bonnie dropped to the ground dead. Damon then dragged Elena back to the boarding house while Stefan, as I heard Damon and him talking about, took Bonnie to the site where a hundred burned witches resided in as spirits, as she faked her death. Elena got into an argument with Damon, Katerina gained accsess to the Gilbert home, Annabelle opened the tomb to get her mother and let all the vampires out, and John Gilbert, Elena's Uncle really birthfather has come to town to cause trouble.

"Hello Elena," I said as she walked into class Monday morning, "have you seen Bonnie today?"

"Yeah I talked to her this morning," she said smiling, "she has the flu."

"Ok then, I'll give you her work to take to her," I said smiling.

"Okay, thank you." She said then walked away.

It is a week after the Klaus incident, and the tomb vampires have been wreaking havoc on the town. But the locals think it is a wild mountain lion who does the killings. Pearl, Annabelle's mother, has been trying to keep control but I can tell it is slipping. Tonight is another festival, and the vampire council is planning on getting rid of all the vampires by using a device Old Johnathan Gilbert made in 1864.


End file.
